Martin
Martin is a GM, DM, SL and creator of various things. And sometimes someone else takes the role as the GM. Appearance Martin looks cool with his curly, darkbrown hair. End of story. Roleplaying games Martin is the maker of many of the roleplaying games played by this group. His games include: The Roleplaying game. A fantasy game with a hint of modern life. Also, our elves are better. Forgotten Universe. A psuedo sci-fi game set millions of years after now, but with not so futuristic things at all times. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon RPG. A Pokémon game that puts the players into themselves as Pokémon. Savages in the Wilderness. An extremely silly rpg, less focused on rules than Martin's other games. You can play as a Viking or Bandit. Adventures (GM) The Roleplaying game The Amulet's Secret Hunt For Shadowbane The Mysterious Origin of Lucas Miller The Curse of von Sage The Last Draniad Forgotten Universe The misadventures of The PotatoMasher Return of Latazor Adventures (Player) The Roleplaying game The Amulet's Secret Hunt For Shadowbane The Mysterious Origin of Lucas Miller The Curse of von Sage The Last Draniad Forgotten Universe The misadventures of The PotatoMasher Return of Latazor Parallel Connections Main arc Light arc Anilogics Aetheras Characters Martin plays various characters in his roleplaying games. While many players settle for one type of character, Martin tries to play different types, but usually goes with the quiet thinker. He's trying to break away from that as well and is starting to make more 'direct' characters. Forgotten Universe Phor-ty I. A Suriv archeologist. Phor-ty II. A Suriv scientist of people and plants. He is a loyal person which seems nice at first, but seem to be more awesome than he pretends to be. Pilot of The PotatoMasher. Phor-ty III. A Suriv scout for the Resistance Group. The Roleplaying game Gidel. A female Fiery with a giant axe. She makes sure the other players in the group stay on track. Vimia Teol. A female Grassli and Lejlin. Doesn't like Thuns. Jordan Shall. Female Islander hunter. Currently his only non-GMPC in The RPG. Leader in an adventure group. Aléi Farnos. Female Liqueous imitator. Paranoid like crazy, but when you have the big bad after you... Parallel Connections Tristan Murk. Professor Tristan Murk, even. Mad scientist with the power of speech and gene manipulation. Almost Chaotic Evil. Master Arun-Char Kimadold Toliro of Farajill's Highcouncil of Defence, Rome. Probably the most coolest fictional old man you'll ever meet. So powerful he had to be nerfed. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon RPG Chikorita. Yes, apparently Martin is a Chikorita as a Pokémon and he doesn't have a problem with that. Anilogics Rodney Oshiro. An american exchange student who likes all kinds of sports. Cool and genre savvy. Quotes : "One hits you on the shoe... but misses." '''-Martin during Forgotten Universe''' : "Horizon, in space." '-Martin, again during Forgotten Universe' : "Let's make this a HOT rendezvous!" '-Angry dwarf with a blunderbuss and plot invincibility played by Martin' : " Okay, so.../Anyway.../And then?/Right... '"''' ''-Martin and friends all the time : " You'd be surprised... '"''' ''-Martin Trivia *Martin has numerous unfinished RPG's just waiting to be finished. This includes a Zelda one and something called "Urban - The great city" *The only time Martin has played female characters was during The Roleplaying game. Category:Players